Safety Valve
by Lady Feather
Summary: Ryo's had a bad day at work, so has Dee. But Dee and Bikky try to make it better for Ryo. Characters belong to Sanami Matoh, I just keep them busy. Suggested work-related violence.


Timeline: about 2 years after Volume 7.  
Implied work-related violence. This one has it's serious moments.  
I don't own them - I creatively watch them. Just for fun.  
Thanks to those who read this, even if you don't comment.

The plotbunnies came up with this as appeasement for writing a two part Christmas story in June. Sorry guys, you're still not forgiven.

Beta'd by my dear friend Brit_Columbia. Thanks for your support on this one!

#=#=#=#=#

Safety valve

"Hey Detective, you better go check out your partner. He doesn't look so good."

After a fast look around and not immediately seeing Ryo, Dee quickly turned and asked, "Aw, shit, where is he?"

The uniformed officer pointed toward the door. "He went that way, and in a hurry."

When Dee finally found him in the short alley beside the abandoned derelict building, Ryo was blowing his nose. His face was pale, his eyes red, and the remains of a few tears still showed on his face. The odor of vomit tinged the air.

Being in a public area on official business, all Dee could do right now was to put his hand on Ryo's shoulder to comfort him. What he really wanted to do was hold him in his arms; to console him and be consoled in return. He knew what was wrong and it hurt his heart too. "This isn't like you. You gonna be all right? I can send you back to the station if you want."

"No, I'm under control now. Sorry, but I just can't seem to turn on the 'cold heart' today. There are times when this job just gets too overwhelming, too hurtful. Dammit! No child could do anything to deserve that! She was 6 years old! What kind of animal would do that to a young child?"

Dee ran his hand soothingly up and down Ryo's back, while fighting back his own tears. "The kind we have to find quickly and put away before he can do it again. Come on, partner, let's go find him."

It would be difficult to find the killer, both knew it. But the hardest part still remained to be done - notifying the parents of their daughter's fate. This was a facet of the job none of the CI members ever wanted to do, but was an all too necessary part of their job. _…We regret to inform you … Do you have anyone close that you would like us to call for you? … We have a car here to take you to the morgue …_

When they returned to Ryo's apartment, Bikky automatically knew that something bad had happened. First, they were back much earlier than they were scheduled to be, and as he looked at them he saw the concern in Dee's eyes and the odd paleness of Ryo's skin. Dee put a finger to his lips and led Ryo to the bedroom. Bikky watched as Dee gently helped Ryo onto the bed, removed Ryo's shoes and tie, covered him with a light blanket, and closed the drapes. As he left the room he shut the door behind him.

"I put water on for tea. What happened? He looks like shi-…, er, bad."

"We had to investigate a body today - a 6 year old girl. He's usually a tough one but today it hit him badly. Neither one of us took it very well; it was pretty savage. We had to tell the parents too. That's why I brought him home early, he's had enough for one day. Even Rose didn't argue me on this. Think we can get some food together without burning down the kitchen? We'll need to make something light - he was sick earlier."

Bikky's eyes widened. "Whoah, guess it did hit him hard. He doesn't get sick like that at all. I think we have a few cans of soup in the cupboard, will that do?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll find the crackers. I know he had some here somewhere. Where's the lap tray? I'll take his dinner in to him. He may need to talk this out; he was really quiet on the way here."

"Tray's in the hall closet. You want I should go to Carol's or somewhere after dinner? I don't have too much homework."

Dee looked at Bikky, such seriousness radiating from the young boy. Though Bikky may not want to admit it, he really did care about Ryo. "Nah, you can stay. Just keep it quiet, OK? And I won't try any perv-y stuff unless he starts it first." Dee smiled as he reached out and ruffled his hair. "Let's get dinner started."

Bikky grinned. "OK, you got a deal."

#=#=#=#=#

Dee carefully balanced the tray on one hand as he opened the door with the other. Ryo had turned on the small lamp on his nightstand but still remained lying down, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Closing the door with his foot, Dee moved toward the bed. "Brought you dinner. It's just soup 'cuz we didn't think you were in the mood for anything exotic tonight. We'll do the 10 course dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks Dee, I appreciate it. Sorry for being a bother today. Don't know what came over me but I just couldn't handle it today. She died so horribly -her face …."

"Yeah, I know. It got to me too, just not quite as bad. But we'll get him. Anybody that crass will make mistakes, and mistakes leave trails, and we'll follow those trails straight to him."

Ryo sat up in the bed, motioning Dee to give him the tray. "Did Bikky eat? Does he have homework? I really should go out and tend to him .…"

"No, you don't have to. I've already taken care of it. He understands you're a bit under the weather right now and is being a good boy by doing his homework as we speak. I'll clean up the dishes once we're done. Everything is fine, you rest. I even promised him I wouldn't be a perv tonight. That is unless, of course, you wanna start something?" Dee waggled his eyebrows at Ryo suggestively as he placed the tray before him.

Ryo laughed and took Dee's hand. "How do you do it?"

Dee looked puzzled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Do what?"

"Stay so upbeat, childish I guess, while dealing with the horrors our job throws at us? I've not seen you crack like I did today, except for when it involved someone you love." Ryo's mind went immediately to when the orphanage was bombed. Dee had lost it big time then. "How do you do it?"

"Dee was silent for several minutes, looking at his lap and subconsciously rubbing his thumb across the back of Ryo's hand. Long enough that Ryo didn't expect an answer.

"When I hit the street I'm as cold and hard as you are Ryo, you know that. All of us in CI have to be. But I have a safety valve, so to speak. You may get annoyed by the way I act at times, like a little kid. But my 'childishness' is my release from having to go out there and clean up the mess left by the slime that oozes out from the darkest recesses of humanity. It's my release from putting my life on the line for scum that doesn't care whether I live or die. If I didn't have that 'valve' I'd go crazy."

Dee turned to face Ryo, stretching his hand out to caress the side of Ryo's face. "I want to keep work as far away from my private life as possible. Work is what I do, not what I am. I don't want it to taint what I have. That's why I'm so concerned about you, about today. The job got to you. Work tainted you. Although I understand why, that shouldn't happen. I don't want it to happen again."

Ryo thought for a moment before answering. "Dee, I know what you are saying, but I think this was just a freak incident. I don't think I was ready for what we found in that room. Just like when Mother was injured - you weren't prepared for something like that at the time, and it hit you hard. Usually I brace myself before we go into scenes like that. This time I guess I didn't prepare myself properly. I knew we had a violent crime scene but …."

Ryo grew quiet, eyes focusing on an invisible sight, and Dee knew the scene had returned to his thoughts. Ryo quickly shook off the images and said, "I'll be okay, honest. And I was so very glad you were there; it helped me snap back."

Dee smiled and ran his hand through Ryo's hair, smoothing it to the side. "I'll always be here to help you, always. Don't ever think otherwise. Now eat your soup, it's getting cold. Bikky'll be pissed if you don't eat it. He worked hard to get that soup out of the can and safely into a pan."

Ryo ate his soup slowly, grateful that Dee had remained with him. Dee had placed his bowl on the tray too, so they could have supper together. Their conversation had shifted from the events of the day to less stressful things. Dee had noticed the woodwork paint in the kitchen was getting quite chipped in spots, maybe the landlord should be notified about it. Ryo mentioned that the hall rug was getting worn and that he should really buy a new one. Nothing was discussed that needed any intense thought. The events of the afternoon were to be forgotten for now. That would be dealt with in the coming weeks at work.

After they had finished Dee took the tray and placed it on the floor. "I want you to get some rest now, understand? You've had a rough day and need some recoup time." Dee leaned over and kissed Ryo's lips ever so softly, to reassure him that all was fine.

What Dee didn't expect was for Ryo to pull him down into a deeper kiss. There was a intensity in the kiss that was unusual for Ryo, like he didn't want to let go, didn't want to lose the closeness of the moment. He felt Ryo's fingers tightening the hold on his arm. Finally Ryo eased his grip on Dee. "I love you."

The look in Ryo's eyes went straight to Dee's groin. "Are you trying to start something perverted with me? 'Cuz if you are, I will be all too willing to take it a few steps further…."

"Just stay close to me, hold me tight, please? I don't want to be alone right now."

Dee leaned over and kissed Ryo, sliding onto the bed beside him. He wrapped one arm around Ryo while bending the other to pillow his head. Ryo had turned slightly toward Dee, so Dee was able to run his hand up and down Ryo's back. Ryo sighed and smiled, then moved a bit closer to Dee, making Dee glad that he was on top of the blanket while Ryo was under it. He'd have to break his word to Bikky if they were both on the same side of that blanket..

Within fifteen minutes Ryo was sound asleep, and Dee carefully slipped off the bed. He quietly picked up the tray and exited the room, exhaling loudly once safely outside the room.

Bikky looked up from the kitchen table where he was doing his homework, concern on his face. "What's up? Ryo didn't like my soup?"

Dee gave Bikky a lecherous grin as he entered the kitchen. "You don't know how lucky you are. I kept my word, even though he started it." At that, he walked to the sink and started running the water to clean the dishes.

"TMI for my poor, under-aged brain! I'm gonna finish my homework in my room!" Grabbing all his books and papers, he promptly exited as fast as he could. He could hear Dee's laughter as he slammed the door to his room.

_Little brat better not have woken Ryo. I'll give him something to be mad about. Ryo needs some rest right now._ Not hearing any sounds from Ryo's bedroom, Dee went back to finishing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen in general. Feeling that he had done a sufficient job in the kitchen he went into the living room and turned on the TV. He blipped past all the news channels - he really didn't need to hear any more news - and found an old black and white crime/mystery movie just starting. He loved these old movies. _Crime should be so simple these days. Everything solved with no one getting hurt but the bad guys. Sugar-coated violence_.

The movie was almost over when he heard Ryo leave the bedroom and head for the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard the shower start, and wondered how angry Ryo would get if he joined him. _No, I'll leave him be tonight. He's had a rough enough day. But tomorrow … fair game,__baby!_

Twenty minutes later a damp, pajama-clad Ryo walked into the living room, towel-drying his hair. "Oh, you're still here. I thought you had gone home when I woke up to an empty bed. I expected Bikky in here watching TV. You don't have any lights on and that's how he watches TV."

"Nah, he's still in his room. Think he's on the phone to Carol. The light's been lit on the phone for about an hour now. She's the only one he talks to for that long. How you feeling?" Dee patted the sofa next to him, wanting Ryo to join him.

"Much better, thank you. The soup really settled my stomach down."

"Thank Bikky, I think it will make him feel like he did something to help you. He really was concerned about you. Even noticed how pale you were when I brought you in. He had the water on for tea almost as soon as we got in. Don't tell him I said so, but he's really a good kid."

Ryo smiled and sat down beside Dee, as close as he could get. Leaning close, he whispered in his ear, "Dee Lane Laytner, are you admitting you like Bikky?"

"You'll never get me to admit it, not even in a court of law. But you, on the other hand, I love dearly and I don't care who knows it." Dee quickly turned and grabbed Ryo, pushing him down on the sofa. He'd gotten so far as to unbutton the pajama top when he heard the ominous click of a door.

"You perv! He's up for 5 minutes and you're trying to get in his pants. I know he didn't start anything. You're taking advantage of him, again. You gave your word, you lying pervert! GET OFF MY DAD!"

Dee was halfway through his own tirade of expletives when both he and Bikky turned toward Ryo. Ryo had righted himself on the sofa and was currently bent over in the midst of a fit of hysterical laughter, gasping for air.

Between bouts of laughter he managed to blurt out, "Stop it! I can't take any more. My side hurts from laughing." Then he proceeded to fall over sideways, giggling like a little kid.

Neither Dee nor Bikky knew what was going on. All thoughts of perversion and sexual activity went out the window. Ryo had gone mad. Finally Ryo had gained some control and motioned for the two to come sit beside him. Both moved to the sofa, synchronized glares given as each sat on opposite sides of Ryo.

Ryo wrapped an arm around each, hugging then equally. "You two are the most stable things in my life. Even your constant bickering is a welcoming sound. You are both my safety valve, the one I didn't realize I had. I love you both for it. Thank you for keeping me sane." He then turned and first kissed Bikky on the cheek, then Dee, also on the cheek.

Bikky had no idea what Ryo was talking about, but figured something had triggered him back to his normal self, so didn't think any more about it. Dee, on the other hand, knew exactly what Ryo was saying.

Dee smirked, "So does that mean I can get in your pants?"

That automatically set Bikky off and the two began the verbal battle all over.

Ryo, shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear, stood and headed for the kitchen, leaving his two loved ones engaging in their favorite pastime - tormenting each other. He wanted a cup of tea.


End file.
